<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horas Extras by ddfelipi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327047">Horas Extras</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi'>ddfelipi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Eren Yeager, Ereri Week, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Riren Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ao mesmo tempo que Levi se sentia atraído por aqueles feromônios deliciosos do alfa moreno, a sua personalidade tão alegre e divertida, deixava a desejar para o ômega mais do que sério. Era uma via de mão dupla que sempre deixava o baixinho em dúvida sobre investir ou não.<br/>Entretanto, naquele dia o calor insuportável que sentia dentro do seu escritório de trabalho, foi aliviado por alfa que nunca conheceu. Um alfa que realizou todas as suas fantasias em cima de uma mesa cheia de papéis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horas Extras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá, venho trazer um segundo trabalho na categoria de Shingeki no kyojin e dessa vezes é Eren alfa e Levi ômega. <br/>Eles trabalham em uma pequena empresa de telemarketing e se conhecem há um tempo. Depois de um pequeno atrito entre dois alfas na empresa, Levi entra no cio e Eren vai "acalmá-lo". <br/>Boa leitura ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aquele cheiro… Era tão delicioso e apelativo, bem... Pelo menos aos instintos de Levi, os feromônios do alfa moreno, tinha essas características. Forte e viril, correspondente ao título de Alpha Lupus. Entretanto, sua personalidade…</p><p>Levi estava sentado, mais uma vez com o telefone nos ouvidos tentando vender, magicamente, um aparelho para se cortar os pêlos.</p><p>Sim, cortar os pêlos, não conseguiria definir aquela geringonça como um barbeador ou depilador.</p><p>— Sim, isso mesmo… — disse ele acreditando que a cliente por trás da chamada acabaria por ceder, assim comprando o produto. — ele além de fazer uma depilação fio a fio, não agride a pele e ainda faz a sua esfoliação.</p><p>— Alô, quem está falando? — de repente uma voz mais grave e bem masculina se intrometeu ao meio da chamada.</p><p>— Somos da…</p><p>— Foda-se quem vocês são, não vamos comprar nada — interrompeu e a chamada foi encerrada.</p><p>— Está difícil aí, xuxuzito? — a voz de Hanji, sua colega (infeliz colega) de trabalho soou divertida. — não consigo vender um produto há horas. Hoje é daqueles dias em que todos estão estressados.</p><p>— Com esse calor do inferno, quem não fica? — Levi acabou por concordar com a morena de olhos castanhos.</p><p>— Uma pessoa, em específico, não fica… — disse Hanji pendendo a cabeça para o seu lado esquerdo, fazendo com que Levi seguisse com os olhos a direção que ela apontava.</p><p>Lá estava o alfa moreno, Eren Jaeger, com um sorriso rasgado no rosto. Com alguns botões da sua camisa social branca abertos, para aliviar o calor daquele local minúsculo. Os cabelos preso em um coque desleixado, que deixava alguns fios caídos próximo aos seu rosto, que sempre o deixavam extremamente sexy.</p><p>Entretanto, o que mais mexeu com os olhos do ômega, não foi a beleza que estava sempre acostumado a ver, e sim a sua atitude.</p><p>Ele não estava sozinho, estava acompanhado do encarregado do setor e junto dele a sua filha. Pequenina, ainda um bebê, estava no colo do alfa que fazia de tudo para menininha rir e consequentemente, este também ria.</p><p>— Oh… — foi apenas o que conseguiu pronunciar diante da cena. Sua bochecha começava a ficar um pouco vermelha e seu ômega interior começava a dar sinais de que estava ali, gostando de ver tudo aquilo que achava que era seu.</p><p>"O nosso alfa é tão afetuoso, nós realmente temos sorte de tê-lo como nosso" – Levi ouviu sua mente falar sozinha.</p><p>— Tch, nosso… até parece. Aquilo ali é um bobo alegre. Vai sonhando, vai. — Levi respondeu a si próprio, mesmo achando um pouco ridículo. Não queria ficar com esse tipo de pensamento.</p><p>— Alguém está coradinho… — a morena de óculos cantarolou com um sorriso rasgado. — vá, e não minta pra mim. — continuou ela depois de receber um olhar das trevas.</p><p>— Você anda muito engraçadinha. — foi a única resposta que deu, antes de se levantar para o banheiro, que ficava também perto do bebedouro.</p><p>— Mas eu sempre fui engraçadinha… — Levi ouviu Hanji falar enquanto se afastava. Nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de virar, apenas rolou os olhos e continuou andando ao lado oposto de toda festinha que acontecia.</p><p>— Tch, louca de pedra. — murmurou ao passar pela porta do banheiro masculino. — Caralho, esse calor está insuportável… — murmurou ao se apoiar na pia com uma mão e com a outra abrir a torneira. Passou a mão por debaixo dela, e em seguida passou a no pescoço, tendo um pouco de alívio.</p><p>"Metade disso é por causa desse cio reprimido, Levi" — diz o seu lobo interior.</p><p>Levi apenas rolou os olhos e ignorou, ainda tentando se aliviar com a água da torneira.</p><p>"O nosso alfa está a quinze passos de nós, e você continua com essa teimosia" — tornou a falar.</p><p>— Pra quem vive quieto, até que você está bem falante. Qual é, já não basta a doida de pedra e agora você? Eu tô muito bem sozinho. Muito bem. — falou a última frase quase que pausadamente.</p><p>Depois disso, não ouviu mais nada, apenas o correr da água pela pia. Fechou a torneira e saiu para pegar um copo descartável ao lado do filtro. De dentro do bolso esquerdo da calça social preta, tirou um cartela de comprimidos.</p><p>Uma cartela de supressores.</p><p>— Vamos ver quem vai tagarelar no meu ouvido agora, lobinho atrevido. — murmurou a si mesmo, tirando um dos comprimidos e jogando na sua boca logo em seguida, e depois a água.</p><p>— Quer ir pra casa, Levi? Alguém aí não está se comportando direito.</p><p>A voz do seu chefe lhe deu um pequeno susto, mas se recompôs rapidamente e lhe deu um sorriso constrangido.</p><p>— Eu estou bem, obrigada pela preocupação, Erwin. Mas vou continuar o meu trabalho que aliás, hoje é o meu dia de horas extras para organizar a papelada. Não quero deixar que isso acumule e vire trabalho dobrado. — agradeceu. — agora, se me der licença…</p><p>Erwin, um beta loiro, concordou, sorriu e deu passagem para o ômega voltar para sua mesa. Mas assim que viu a pequena cena do alfa com a filha do encarregado…</p><p>— Levi, esqueci de te avisar. Eren vai ficar contigo no turno. Pedi a ele que fizesse parte da minha papelada, vou viajar a trabalho essa noite e não vou poder ficar supervisionando. Espero que vocês trabalhem bem. — ele avisou, e Levi, apenas acenou com a cabeça em modo automático.</p><p>— Merda, merda, merda! eu deveria ter aceitado ir embora… vou ter que aturar essa aura toda alegre do meu lado… inferno! — o baixinho passou as mãos pelo próprio rosto enquanto caminhava de volta para a sua mesa.</p><p>— Alguém vai ficar sozinho… e com um alfa muito gostoso, lá lá lá! Alguém vai dar! — Hanji cantou um sorriso divertido.</p><p>— Dá pra parar de me atormentar? Filhote de cruz credo. Vai atender seus clientes, vai. — disse Levi irritado demais para manter uma conversa, que aliás, nunca acontecia com a morena.</p><p>A hora naquele lugar parecia quase infinita, entre pessoas nervosas e pessoas que nem mesmo atendiam o telefone, e o pior é que o ômega nem mesmo podia reclamar, serviço de telemarketing era um saco, tanto para quem trabalhava ou para quem recebia a ligação. Desgastante para ambos.</p><p>E também, hoje era um daqueles dias em que os empregados deixavam os estômagos quase saltando para fora do corpo. A política da empresa implicava que a cada mês fosse escolhido um empregado. O famoso "funcionário do mês".</p><p>Uma atitude completamente imbecil que deixava até algumas pessoas de auto-estima baixa, por não se sentirem os melhores ou o melhor. Ainda mais, quando há cinco meses era apenas um funcionário específico.</p><p>— É lógico que ele vai ser escolhido novamente. Distribui sorrisos a quem pede. — comentou Hanji ao falar quem seria o funcionário deste mês.</p><p>— A mim pouco me importa. Isso é uma das coisas mais ridículas que uma empresa poderia fazer. — respondeu Levi.</p><p>— Mas você sabe que nós, além do nosso salário, temos a cota por vendas. Eu acho que é justo colocar no topo quem consegue ultrapassar a meta. Ainda mais ele… — disse Hanji.</p><p>— O Eren é bom no que faz. Mas isso desmerece as outras pessoas sem motivo. Não concordo. — disse de uma vez, fazendo Hanji ponderar sobre o assunto.</p><p>— Você realmente acha que há pessoas que pensam assim?</p><p>— Christa, se lembra dela? — perguntou.</p><p>— A loira metidinha?</p><p>— Não fale assim dela, ela é… pode ser um pouco nariz empinado, mas isso não vem ao caso. Ela saiu justamente por isso. — respondeu olhando de soslaio para a morena.  </p><p>— Mentira?! — exaltou-se Hanji — não é possível que…</p><p>— Ela foi humilhada, Hanji. Ela ficou apenas um mês, e o encarregado, aquele filho da puta a desmereceu. Na minha frente e de mais algumas pessoas, dentro do escritório dele. Isso não se faz com ninguém. — disse calmamente.</p><p>— Foi por isso que ela saiu tão de repente… — comentou a quatro-olhos, ainda abalada.</p><p>— Atenção pessoal! — a voz animada de Erwin chamou a atenção dos dois, assim como de todos do setor. — eu queria dizer que como vou sair mais cedo devido a viagem, a revelação do funcionário do mês será realizada mais cedo. — disse ele com a mesma empolgação.</p><p>— Falando no inferno… — murmurou Levi.</p><p>A maioria dos funcionário que estava enfiados em suas cabines, olharam até com alguma esperança. Já outros, apenas suspiraram e continuaram os seus trabalhos como se nada tivesse acontecendo ali. Muitos já sabiam que era uma guerra perdida para o alfa moreno e carismático.</p><p>— E a julgar pela cara de vocês… acho que já sabem quem é o felizardo. Bom, eu não vou dar explicações por todos esses meses que Eren virou o funcionário do mês. — começou o beta loiro — ele tem se mostrado uma pessoa muito prestativa, além de bater o recorde de vendas todos os meses. Parabéns novamente. — Erwin terminou debaixo do olhar indignado da maioria. Entretanto, não podia evitar, tinha que dar o mérito a quem realmente merecia.</p><p>Eren sorriu, sentado na sua cabine e agradeceu com um aceno.</p><p>Mas, o que o Erwin não sabia é que aquela justiça toda, elevaria numa inveja de um alfa que estava mais que indignado com aquela escolha.</p><p>— Existem outras pessoas trabalhando aqui dentro, Erwin. Acho que se você não está vendo, eu falo pra você. — falou um alfa alto, de cabelos bicolores.</p><p>— Eu não quero ter que discutir isso, Jean. — começou Erwin ameaçando dar meia volta para entrar no seu escritório e arrumar o resto da papelada que iria levar consigo na viagem.</p><p>— Mas eu quero falar sobre isso, seu patético. Existem sim, pessoas que trabalham aqui e que merecem ser reconhecidos com um aumento, mas tudo o que você enxerga é esse alfa. Será que ele está fazendo horas extras nesse seu pau para receber tanto mérito assim? — questionou Jean, com um tom irônico.</p><p>Até esse momento, Eren havia ignorado a troca de farpas, mas ouvir que poderia estar fazendo serviços extras pra conseguir tudo que tinha conseguido, lhe subiu a cabeça como nunca tinha acontecido antes.</p><p>Tinha que confessar que não gostava daquele alfa babaca. Ele era nojento, olhava demais para a bunda das ômegas do setor, sempre com papos maliciosos que todo mundo odiava, além de já ter assediado aquele que sentia uma atração inevitável.</p><p>— Eu não sou da tua laia pra conseguir as minhas coisas como você, cara de cavalo. — Eren levantou-se da sua cadeira e deu um sorriso irônico. — não é mesmo, Arminzinho? — disse esganiçando a voz.</p><p>— O que você disse?</p><p>— Isso mesmo o que você escutou. Sei das tuas noites com o encarregado. Olha, vou te dizer, está fazendo um trabalho muito mal feito pra nunca ter subido de cargo aqui dentro. — respondeu Eren com ironia.</p><p>De fato, Eren já tinha visto e ouvido coisas vindo do escritório de Armin, o encarregado, mas nunca falara nada porque não era algo a seu respeito, mas agora era. E ainda o tinha ofendido com insinuações.</p><p>Jean avermelhou-se e soltou feromônios com sentimentos de vergonha e raiva misturados. Não demorou muito para que este avançasse em Eren e lhe desse um soco.</p><p>Só que para Eren, lutar com alfa que não era dominante, era no mínimo patético. O moreno apenas sorriu para o alfa, mostrando a face do rosto em que lhe havia acertado o rosto. Nada, nenhum arranhão.</p><p>A cara de espanto de Jean lhe deu uma abertura, e rápido como era acertou-lhe dois socos no estômago antes de perceber a quantidade absurda de feromônios que havia liberado.</p><p>Olhou ao redor, Jean apoiava uma das mãos em uma mesa aleatória e outra ia de encontro com o estômago. Os betas estavam assustados e o pior, o ômegas estavam sendo afetados por toda aquela quantidade de feromônios.</p><p>— E-eu… — começou a falar mas foi interrompido por Erwin.</p><p>— Tragam alguns ventiladores. — foi apenas o que disse antes de olhar para Eren — sabemos que não é sua culpa. — desta vez olhou para Jean — prepare-se para assinar muitos papéis, você vai ser demitido hoje.</p><p>— M-mas…</p><p>— Não piore a situação para você, Jean. — cortou Erwin.</p><p>Eren sentou-se em sua mesa novamente tentando se acalmar e olhou novamente em volta. Uma ponta de preocupação passou por sua cabeça.</p><p>"Levi…!" — pensou consigo.</p><p>Olhou para direção de onde ficava a mesa do ômega baixinho e suspirou aliviado.</p><p>Ele estava se comportando normal, com a sensação de que estava mais irritado do que estava acostumado.</p><p>"Será que está sob efeitos de supressores?" – se perguntou estranhando o comportamento.</p><p>"Deve estar" – respondeu o seu alfa interior – "senti o cheiro de cio vindo dele esses dias, deve ter adiado."</p><p>— Bom… isso faz sentido. — murmurou baixinho para si mesmo.</p><p>Há quanto tempo estava apaixonado por aquele baixinho mesmo? Alguns meses, talvez? Era uma coisa difícil de explicar, não havia motivos concretos, mal trocavam palavras durante as horas de trabalho. Então, poderia dizer que era tudo na base do instinto? Talvez… já que o mundo em que viviam era baseado neles. Pares destinados, mesmo que fosse um assunto pouco comentado, era uma realidade.</p><p>Não poderia afirmar com certeza que eram pares destinados, mas era a única explicação plausível que poderia pensar para explicar toda essa atração repentina.</p><p>O resto da tarde passou-se num piscar de olhos e Levi se sentia cada vez mais desconfortável. Aqueles feromônios, mesmo com os supressores, havia deixado o ômega com água na boca de provar aquele alfa. Era instintivo querer provar cada centímetro dele.</p><p>Foi insuportável o calor que sentiu, mas conseguiu disfarçar bem. Bom, pelo menos até agora. Estavam todos saindo de dentro do setor, obviamente, já que a hora do expediente da maioria terminava ali.</p><p>Hanji saiu dando um "tchau" bem animado a todos e dando o típico tapinha em seu ombro.</p><p>Pouco a pouco o setor foi ficando vazio e sem vozes ou toques de telefone. E Levi achando que isso poderia melhorar o calor que sentia, se viu completamente enganado. Na ausência de pessoas naquele local, o ar ficava livre para os feromônios do alfa moreno circularem pelo setor.</p><p>No fim, Levi notou: estavam só eles ali dentro. Erwin em alguma hora deveria ter saído junto de Armin, o encarregado.</p><p>Foi algo tão repentino, ao ponto de nublar a sua mente.</p><p>"Eu preciso me concentrar antes que ele venha aqui pra me ajudar… eu simplesmente não posso estar assim perto dele" – pensou Levi ao sentir cada vez mais aqueles feromônios intensos dentro do setor.</p><p>Quando fez menção de levantar, ouviu as rodinhas da cadeira de Eren se mexerem. Isso fez com que todos os seus músculos ficarem rígidos. Viu Eren sorrir em sua direção e seguir a passos lentos enquanto parava um vez ou outra para conferir alguma coisa na papelada.</p><p>— Espero que o Erwin tenha te avisado que fui deixado aqui pra te ajudar. Sei que não nos falamos muito mas, espero ser de ajuda. — ele sorriu novamente ao colocar os papéis em cima da mesa de Levi. — posso me sentar ao seu lado? — perguntou esticando a mão para pegar a cadeira da cabine do lado.</p><p>Levi engoliu seco, ele estava perto, muito perto. E aquele sorriso só piorava as coisas.</p><p>— Sim. — foi tudo que conseguiu falar e viu Eren sorrir tímido.</p><p>"Eu não vou suportar isso…" — Pensou Levi ao ver Eren sentir-se bem ao seu lado, a quase a ponto de se encostarem.</p><p>E foi a ali que a tortura começou, Eren uma vez ou outra encostava em Levi quando se esticava para pegar algum papel ou planilha, ou mesmo para mexer no computador.</p><p>Levi sentia-se salivar com aqueles feromônios, não deveria ter reprimido seu cio até certo ponto. Agora se arrependia mais do que nunca.</p><p>A voz dele começava a ser cada vez mais atraente de ouvir, ao ponto de nem tentar entender o que Eren dizia. Apenas queria ouvir aquele timbre mais e mais e quem sabe ao seu ouvido sussurrando alguma coisa devassa.</p><p>Balançou a cabeça com o pensamento.</p><p>"Eu preciso parar, eu preciso…" — pensou e olha para o alfa.</p><p>Os cabelos no coque deixavam a nunca exposta. Sentiu-se arfar, queria marcá-lo como seu.</p><p>"Não, eu não posso entrar no cio agora. Os supressores estavam aguentando até agora, porque… "</p><p>— Levi? — teve os pensamentos interrompidos pela voz do alfa, um tom preocupado e ao mesmo tempo…</p><p>— O que foi…? — Levi falou e aclarou a garganta, se assustando com o tom manhoso que usou para falar com Eren.</p><p>— Você… não parece… bem. — "Merda, merda, merda! Eu queria ignorar isso mas, já está insuportável."</p><p>Havia notado os sintomas, mesmo antes de todas as pessoas saírem de dentro do setor. Mas agora, já estava ficando mais intenso. Provavelmente o efeito do supressor estaria acabando e Levi não estava ciente disso.</p><p>Eren o observou: estava o olhando com desejo e os olhos sempre cinzentos, estavam se mesclando com um azul forte.</p><p>"Se o ômega dele se manifestar, eu não sei o que posso fazer" – pensou Eren preocupado.</p><p>— Você precisa ir pra casa. — disse Eren tentando ignorar todos os sintomas que o corpo de Levi dizia. Os feromônios desejosos, carregados de luxúria saiam pela sua glândula. Levi estava definitivamente a sair do controle.</p><p>— Os meus supressores… — ele começou.</p><p>— Sim, eu sei. Eu sei. É por isso que precisa ir pra casa e repousar durante esses dias. É perigoso suprimir um cio assim. Você precisa de um alfa para…</p><p>— Não fale isso quando eu tenho um ao meu lado. — disse ele sério.</p><p>Eren suspendeu a respiração, os olhos de me Levi estavam completamente azuis.</p><p>— Merda! — murmurou a si mesmo. — levanta Levi, eu vou te levar para a casa. Consegue me dizer o endereço? — Eren começou a se levantar mas rapidamente Levi levou a mão até a borda da camisa branca que o alfa levava.</p><p>— Eu não preciso ir pra casa, eu preciso de você. — disse sem vergonha nenhuma.</p><p>— Levi… — Eren repreendeu com voz. — não posso me aproveitar desse seu estado, Levi. Por favor não torne isso mais difícil. — continuou e pegou na mão de Levi para ele desgarrar da sua camisa. Ela estava quente.</p><p>— Não seja babaca comigo hoje. — começou Levi enquanto se levantava. — não quero saber dos seus sorrisos, Eren. Ou da sua postura amigável. Eu quero que me mostre o alfa dominante que você é. — Levi aproximou o seu rosto do de Eren, sentindo a respiração pesada que começava a se formar nos pulmões do moreno, enquanto subia com uma das mãos para a gola meia aberta da camisa de Eren — me mostra que você pode ser diferente, que você pode me dominar.</p><p>Eren não esperou mais duas palavras, atacou os lábios daquele ômega com violência e brusquidão.</p><p>Os lábios quentes e macios, logo vieram de encontro, respondendo ao lábios possessivos do moreno, que ficava cada vez mais afoito.</p><p>Logo as mãos passaram para jogo. Eren deixou-me ser ousado e com um braço apertou a cintura fina de Levi para que chegasse mais perto e com a outra mão apalpou deliciosamente aquela bunda que sempre admirava.</p><p>Apalpou, apertou e ouviu Levi gemer manhosamente na sua boca.</p><p>Levi se sentia cada vez mais quente, aquela língua o deixava extasiado, ao mesmo tempo que aquela mão que o apalpava por todo lugar o deixava cada vez mais louco.</p><p>Sentiu Eren o empurrar contra a mesa e se estivesse num estado normal, o iria repreender, mas ao invés disso, usou o braço livre para afastar algumas coisas e sentar em cima da mesa, abrindo as pernas descaradamente para que Eren pudesse se posicionar entre elas.</p><p>Os feromônios estavam uma bagunça de luxúria e desejos misturados. E isso era tão bom. Levi já podia sentir a sua entrada completamente umedecida, pedido para que o alfa entrasse ali e o possuísse, mas ao invés disso, Eren fazia tudo lentamente em uma provocação que deixava o ômega sem fôlego.</p><p>Eren deixou os lábios rosados de Levi e desceu para o maxilar, dando beijos estalados, seguiu a linha do queixo e parou na orelha, beijando e sugando o lóbulo.</p><p>Desceu a boca mais para baixo e os beijos se transformaram em chupões e sucções que dizem vários gemidos baixos saírem da boca de Levi.</p><p>Uma das mãos de Eren se ocupou a tirar a camisa em que Levi levava, botão a botão, lentamente, o ômega ia sentindo aquela mão lhe tocar levemente, dando breve arrepios em seu corpo.</p><p>Eren deixou o pescoço de Levi e deu distância. O ômega estava corado e ofegante, olhos semicerrados e a boca vermelha pelos beijos trocados antes. O peito subia e descia numa respiração descompassada.</p><p>Eren sorriu. Se alfa interior se revirava dentro de si para tomar aquele ômega, mas não sem antes provar cada centímetro daquele corpo.</p><p>O alfa olhou em volta, na cabine ao lado havia alguns elásticos para cabelos.</p><p>— Hum, deve servir. — murmurou se afastando de Levi para pegá-los.</p><p>— Alfa… — chamou o ômega manhoso. Não entendia porque do seu alfa estar saindo de perto, então chamou mais uma vez. — alfa…</p><p>— Você é muito apressado. — respondeu Eren, deixando os olhos ficarem em um tom dourado.</p><p>Pegou os elásticos que estavam ali e em seguida pegou nos dois braços de Levi e levou-os para cima da sua cabeça e amarrou-os juntos com os elásticos que havia achado.</p><p>— Espere mais um pouco. — Eren disse após ver como Levi ficava deliciosos amarrado abaixo de si, dando mais uma ideia. </p><p>Foi rápido até a sua própria cabine, lembrando-se da gravata que tinha tirado mais cedo pelo calor insuportável e a trouxe na mão sorrindo sadicamente ao imaginar Levi amordaçado com ela.</p><p>E assim, fez. Voltou para onde Levi estava. O ômega o olhar a expectante, entrelaçando as pernas pelo próprio tesão que sentia.</p><p>Aquela visão de Eren só o deixava cada vez beirando a loucura. Mordeu os próprios lábios em expectativa e viu que Eren se aproximava com a sua gravata.</p><p>— Abre a boca. — ordenou com a voz chegando a perto de um tom alfa. O que Levi não ligaria nem um pouco de ouvir naquele momento.</p><p>Abriu a boca e logo a gravata se passou entre os dentes e Eren a amarrou atrás da sua cabeça, em um nó apertado.</p><p>Eren sorriu mais uma vez e desceu a mão até a bunda do ômega e ali, deu um tapa forte, que fez com que Levi desse um pulinho e gemesse abafado pela gravata.</p><p>— Do jeito que eu gosto. — disse mordendo os lábios. — não tem como ficar melhor… — Eren pousou os olhos em cima da mesa de Levi, e viu sua própria gravata. — ou tem.</p><p>Pegou a gravata que deduzia que era do ômega e a amarrou no pescoço de Levi, dando uma improvisada coleira.</p><p>Eren desceu os lábios até o ouvido do ômega e sussurrou:</p><p>— Quanto mais me desobedecer, mas você vai ser sufocado. A não ser que você goste. — Levi arfou com aquela voz ao seu ouvido — pouco barulho, estamos entendido?</p><p>Eren se afastou de Levi para receber uma resposta, mas tudo que viu foi o ômega de olhos fechados tentando regularizar a respiração. O alfa puxou a gravata.</p><p>— Estamos entendido? — falou mais alto e em tom autoritário, recebendo um olhar suplicante e um acenar positivo.</p><p>O ego de Eren cresceu com a promessa de que seria obedecido. Deixando que seus instintos tomassem completamente seu corpo, desceu com a boca até o mamilo direito do ômega, sugando lentamente enquanto suas mãos tratavam de arranhar levemente a pele abaixo das costelas.</p><p>Levi gemeu manhosamente, apertando as mãos para conter um barulho mais alto. Não queria desobedecer ao seu alfa, mas tudo que ele fazia, deixava o seu corpo naquele estado.</p><p>Logo a mão do alfa veio até a gravata, puxando-a até tirar o ar do pulmão do ômega.</p><p>— Parece que eu vou ter que ensinar algumas coisinhas pra você, não é? — disse Eren descendo mais com a boca, perto do umbigo. Chupando e dando mordiscadas.</p><p>Levi suspendeu a respiração, coisa que já não estava muito fácil de se conseguir  fazer quando viu Eren, ainda por cima da calça, lamber o volume que estava nela.</p><p>— Como será o seu gosto? — perguntou em um tom inocente, fazendo o ômega arfar.</p><p>Deixou de segurar a gravata, foi até o fecho da calça de Levi e o abriu, logo colocando uma das mãos por dentro e massageando o pau por cima da cueca.</p><p>O ômega se retorceu e gemeu, não aguentando o prazer da carícia, que apesar de lenta, tinha bastante força.</p><p>Antes que pudesse se concentrar em obedecer, novamente veio um tapa em sua bunda, junto com o puxar da sua calça e sua cueca.</p><p>O seu membro foi exposto. Eren passou a mão e aproximou o seu rosto. Ele estava quente e molhado, o alfa mentiria se dissesse que Levi não estava com muita tesão. Sorriu maliciosamente antes de dizer:</p><p>— Aproveita o show, bebê.</p><p>Não esperou nenhuma reação e enfiou o pau de Levi em sua boca, abocanhando de uma vez. Lambeu, beijou e chupou gostoso, ouvindo os gemidos abafados e vendo as tentativas falhas de Levi segurar o seu cabelo.</p><p>Eren segurava a cintura de Levi com força, e enfiava o membro fundo em sua garganta, vendo Levi estremecer em cima dos papéis que estavam na sua mesa.</p><p>Depois de um tempo, resolveu torturá-lo mais enfiando de uma vez dois dedos na sua entrada. O resultado foi um gemido mais alto, que nem a gravata deu conta de abafar.</p><p>Mais um tapa e mais um puxão na coleira improvisada.</p><p>Eren adorava tudo aquilo, ver Levi tentando se conter mesmo sabendo que era impossível.</p><p>Mexeu os dois dedos até o fundo, com movimentos lentos, mas fortes.</p><p>Aquilo estava sendo uma loucura, o ômega não sabia onde se concentrava. Se olhava o seu pau entrando inteiro na boca do seu alfa, ou se gemia pelo carinho forte que recebia na sua próstata.</p><p>Foi impossível de segurar e logo derramou-se na boca do alfa.</p><p>Eren tossiu um pouco, mas já esperava algo do tipo. Apenas se levantou e arrumou os cabelo em um gesto, que mesmo com o orgasmo recente, deixou Levi com um novo calor por dentro.</p><p>— Agora é a sua vez de me satisfazer. — Disse ele desabotoando a própria calça.</p><p>Levi o olhou de cima abaixo, ele não poderia ficar mais gostoso, poderia?</p><p>A resposta foi dada quando viu o seu membro exposto. Era grande e iria fazer um estrago. Levi amou a ideia e gemeu manhosamente e sem vergonha nenhuma.</p><p>Queria aquele pau dentro de si, lhe fazendo enlouquecer.</p><p>Pegando em suas duas pernas, Eren as ergueu com uma mão e com a outra massageou a sua nádega esquerda.</p><p>— Você não imagina quantas vezes eu pensei em fazer isso. Aqui, no banheiro, fazendo todo mundo ouvir você gemendo o meu nome. — disse Eren ao se abaixar um pouco e morder parte da sua coxa. — prometo fazer isso hoje a noite, Levi. Vai gemer o meu nome como nunca gemeu na sua vida.</p><p>Dito isso, Eren se debruçou em Levi e guiou o seu membro até a entrada dele. Colocando devagar para não machucar.</p><p>Levi gemeu descaradamente. Era grande e pulsava.</p><p>— Hum…! — não contei o gemido quando sentiu que estava todo dentro. A sua respiração se ofegou mais, quase não reconhecia.</p><p>— Tão apertado. — Murmurou achegando-se até o rosto de Levi. O beijou na bochecha e foi seguindo até o pescoço. Acabou sentindo as presas salientes. Queria marcá-lo como seu, queria marcar e mostrar a todos que aquele ômega era seu.</p><p>Aguentando a vontade, apenas arranhou a área em uma promessa da marca e mordeu mais abaixo.</p><p>— Ah… Eren! — o gemido saiu abafado, mas audível ao alfa, que sorriu em resposta e deu uma estocada. — hum…!</p><p>As investidas começaram mais lentas e foram aumentando gradativamente com os gemidos de Levi.</p><p>— Hum…! Mais! Ah…! Mais! — Levi gemia descaradamente. Se houvesse alguém passeando fora do setor com certeza iria ouvir o barulho do choque entre os corpos.</p><p>Era delicioso, Levi apertava o seu pau com força, em um pedido mudo para que não parasse.</p><p>A boca nunca saia do pescoço, mordendo e chupando e por vezes falando palavrões e palavras sujas.</p><p>As estocadas aumentaram ainda mais o ritmo e os gemidos de ambos se misturaram.</p><p>— Levi…! Você é tão gostoso! — Eren gemeu sentindo Levi entrelaçar as pernas em volta de sua cintura. Eren deu mais um tapa naquela bunda que já estava toda avermelhada.</p><p>— Eren! Eren!</p><p>Bastou mas algumas investidas e dois se derramaram, juntos e em sincronia.</p><p>Levi havia perdido um pouco da sua consciência durante o orgasmo e agora que voltava, ouvia a respiração do seu alfa no seu pescoço.</p><p>— Preciso te levar pra casa. O seu cio não vai parar. Apenas deu um pausa. — disse ele saindo de dentro do ômega e vendo a sua porra escorrer pelas suas pernas. — por Ymir, eu quero ver isso mais vezes.</p><p>Levi sorriu e pediu com o olhar para que Eren tirasse a amordaça.</p><p>— Se me acompanhar, pode ver isso quantas vezes quiser. — respondeu com provocação assim que teve a boca livre.</p><p>Eren não pensou duas vezes, ajudou o ômega se vestir, e se ajeitar minimamente.</p><p>Levi ainda sentia as ondas de calor do cio em seu corpo, mas nada que por agora não pudesse suportar.</p><p>Antes de saírem, trocaram um beijo com fervor dentro do setor.</p><p>— Eu não vou te deixar andar por dias. — sussurrou Eren ao seu ouvido antes de largar o ômega e sair pela portas do fundo, onde dava acesso ao estacionamento. — vamos no meu carro. Mais tarde eu ligo para o Erwin.</p><p>Levi apenas concordou, ainda estava meio atônito pela provocação.</p><p>Assim que pôs os pés no carro, sentiu uma segunda onda de calor e de forma inconsciente, liberou os feromônios, chamando pelo alfa.</p><p>— Meu deus. — disse Eren apressando-se para ligar o carro.</p><p>Levi já arfava novamente, o cheiro do seu alfa estava por todos os lado. Não dava pra resistir.</p><p>Quando viu, já estava com a mão no seu membro, o massageando por cima da calça.</p><p>— Não faça uma coisa dessas Levi. — pediu Eren em uma súplica, passando até mesmo sinal vermelho para chegar logo em casa.</p><p>— Não dá, eu não aguento. — penas disse e começou a desabotoar a calça, tirando o seu pau para fora e começando com movimentos de vai e vem bem lentos. — Eren…! — gemeu o nome do alfa enquanto aumentava o ritmo dos movimentos.</p><p>Vendo que não era suficiente, ergueu-se um pouco e tirou a roupa de baixo por completo, se posicionando de forma que pudesse se masturbar na sua entrada, e assim o fez, enfiando dois dedos enquanto gemia o nome daquele queria sentir ali dentro.</p><p>Eren praguejou todos os nomes de deuses que conhecia e aumentou a velocidade. Não ligava para multa que iria receber depois. Não com o seu ômega lhe chamando tão manhosamente.</p><p>A corrida até a sua casa parecia um inferno e agradeceu a qualquer coisa quando abriu o portão da garagem e colocou o carro para dentro.</p><p>Não deu mais tempo para Levi fazer nada, o arrancou do banco, pegando-lhe pelas coxas e pressionando contra a parede, enquanto desabotoava a própria calça e enfiava novamente no ômega sem avisos.</p><p>Depois dali passou-se dias até que o cio de Levi terminasse. Ente o banheiro e qualquer outro lugar da casa, eles transaram sem freios em um desejo que nem ambos sabiam que tinham.</p><p>Levi agora acordava, sentindo uma dor pouco suportável nos seus quadris. O sol entrava naquele quarto estranho, manhosamente. Estava coberto por lençóis cinzas e logo ao lado, Eren dormia tranquilamente.</p><p>— Eu não acredito nisso… — apenas murmurou passando a mão pelo rosto, enquanto sentia ele quente. — pelo menos foi com ele… — Murmurou novamente enquanto mordia os lábios, se lembrando de cada dia do seu cio. — quem diria que ele seria um sádico?</p><p>Lembrou-se das amarras de couro e outros objetos que foram usados para que Levi tivesse um orgasmo melhor do que o outro.</p><p>Levi sentiu a cama se mexer e logo sentiu o corpo do alfa lhe abraçar.</p><p>— Você está melhor? Se sente bem? — perguntou ele com a voz rouca pelo sono.</p><p>— Apenas me sinto estranho. — respondeu sendo sincero.</p><p>— Estranho?</p><p>— Nunca pensei que nós… — ele desviou o olhar daqueles olhos verdes.</p><p>— Oh… eu também não, mas… de qualquer forma. Foi tão bom. — Disse Eren com um sorriso.</p><p>— Não torne as coisas mais complicadas, Eren…</p><p>— Você não gostou? — perguntou ele inocentemente. Nem mesmo parecia o alfa que lhe tinha dominado em todos os dias no cio.</p><p>— Eu gostei mas é que…</p><p>— Que…? — perguntou confuso.</p><p>— Estou com vergonha, tá bom assim pra você? — disse Levi irritado.</p><p>— Oh… que bom que gostou. — Eren disse e o abraçou mais, fazendo com que Levi ficasse escondido entre seus braços e seu peitoral.</p><p>O cheiro dele, nunca acharia um cheiro melhor do que aquele.</p><p>Sentiu os seus cabelos serem acariciando pela mãos morna do alfa.</p><p>O que iria falar agora? Poderia apenas se levantar e ir embora. Mas não podia, algo dizia para ficar ali e se deliciar com aqueles carinhos.</p><p>Entretanto, tudo ainda era estranho. Eles eram estranhos.</p><p>E se tentasse se conhecer? Mesmo que o começo deles tivesse sido completamente estranho, ainda poderia tentar.</p><p>Isso deixou um sentimento confortável surgir no estômago do ômega, que quando foi pra falar alguma coisa, teve seus lábios tomados por um selinho rápido.</p><p>— Sei que foi estranho tudo que aconteceu. Mas Levi, eu sempre tive interesse nisso e não queria que isso terminasse por aqui. — disse o alfa com a voz receosa.</p><p>— Eu estava pensando nisso. — admitiu Levi com alguma vergonha ao ver Eren sorrir.</p><p>— Então…</p><p>— Se eu tinha interesse? Sim… mas</p><p>— Você precisa parar de cortar as suas falar no meio. Isso me deixa ansioso. — brincou Eren.</p><p>— Eu não sabia se poderia me dar bem com alguém tão… extrovertido. — falou Levi sorrindo um pouco.</p><p>— Essa é a única visão que você tem de mim? — perguntou com um sorriso divertido. — eu não sou só aquilo que vocês dentro do trabalho. Aquele lugar, é um lugar eu tenho que me comportar assim, mas isso não quer dizer que é tudo o que eu sou. — respondeu.</p><p>— Desculpe por ser tão superficial. — falou Levi.</p><p>— Você pode se desculpar me conhecendo melhor.</p><p>— E isso seria como?</p><p>— Com encontros? E… eu não sei — disse sentindo seu rosto ficar um pouco quente.</p><p>— Encontros? — perguntou Levi com um sorriso divertido. — Você é do estilo o alfa romântico? Depois de tudo que a gente fez e…</p><p>— Não lembro de você ter reclamado na hora, Levi. — retrucou com alguma vergonha. — você topa?</p><p>Levi ficou sério, deixando uma ansiedade passar pelo peito do alfa. Mas assim que julgou suficiente, roubou um selinho de Eren.</p><p>— Eu topo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>